La magia de tus ojos
by princes of light
Summary: Ella no cree en la magia, pero su destino es ese. Él no cree en ella, pero su deber es cuidarla y protegerla. El destino trata de imponerse, pero el amor es impredecible. . . S&S, T
1. Chapter 1

HOLA hermosa gente de este hermoso planeta.

Bueno, aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia, que espero les agrade

Por cierto, quiero pedir una disculpa a los que leen el fanfic de "ni una lágrima más", les juro que no me llega la inspiración, aunque me siente cinco horas a pensar

Pero prometo que pronto continuaré con la historia, casi termino otro capítulo ­.

En fin, espero que esta nueva historia les agrade. Tiene un poco de todo: incluyendo magia

_Sumary:_ Mentira! En este mundo no existe la magia ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?. Pero mis creencias se derrumban con solo ver tus ojos. . . S&S T&E

Por favor, dejen rr's para saber qué opinan de acuerdo? Si no hay rr's, no hay continuación. .

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

_-Señorita Kinomoto, tiene llamada por la línea 1_- sonó el pequeño interfon sobre el elegante escritorio de caoba

-De acuerdo, pásala- indicó la elegante, pero fuerte voz de una mujer –Y Teeki, si habla la srita. Daidouji dile que no puedo atenderla en este momento

Se encontraba en el piso número 57 del enorme y distinguido edificio, ocupando el puesto más importante de toda la compañía: presidenta y dueña

Manejaba parte de las acciones que su madre le había dejado a su muerte, las otras dos terceras partes pertenecían a su padre y a su hermano

'

-Habla Kinomoto- dijo a modo de saludo.

Sakura Kinomoto era reconocida en el mundo de los negocios como una mujer creativa y exitosa; aunque con un carácter de los mil demonios. Por eso muchos la respetaban: porque le temían.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Tollman. . .

Se frotaba las sienes, escuchando sin mucha paciencia a su interlocutor. No era que no le gustaba su trabajo, sólo que a diario recibía docenas de llamadas de gente ignorante y mentecata, que muchas veces sólo trataban de elogiar a su importante dueña, buscando algún favor o ayuda económica

-De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto con usted. . .

Cualquiera acudía a esa importante empresa internacional, aunque fuera tan sólo por alguna referencia. Ying Fa, Inc.; empresa dedicada exclusivamente a publicidad y asesoría de imagen. Gracias a ella, miles de negocios se habían salvado de la quiebra total, y gracias a ella también, muchos empresarios habían logrado muy buenas ganancias

-Señor Tollman, cuántas veces tengo que decirle que su campaña publicitaria está lista? Sólo es cuestión de que venga a recogerla!- exclamó impaciente queriendo ahorcar al hombre del otro lado de la línea

-Me parece perfecto, venga en dos días. Hasta entonces

Colgó de golpe el teléfono dando un profundo suspiro. Se reclinó en su cómodo sillón de piel negra

-Si recibo una llamada más, creo que estallaré

Giró el sillón hasta quedar de frente al enorme ventanal que se extendía detrás de su escritorio, y contempló la ciudad a plena luz del día, sintiéndola a sus pies

Era conocida como la "sargenta Kinomoto", por su estricta manera de controlar las cosas y por la perfección que siempre exigía. Su rostro siempre permanecía serio y orgulloso, de porte alto y elegante, pero rígido a la vez.

Eso si, una belleza considerable. Ojos verde esmeralda, cutis perfectamente maquillado, labios seductores y de mirada implacable, cuerpo escultural enfundado en costosos trajes sastres. Todo eso agregado a su inteligencia

Candidata perfecta para la mujer perfecta. Si no fuera tan. . . amargada. . .

Cosa que poco le importaba. . . pues sólo vivía para su empresa. Poca cosa le importaba más que su empresa. . . pero, y su familia?

_-Srita. Kinomoto, tiene una llamada urgente._- se escuchó nuevamente el aparato, provocando que la joven de escasos 24 años despertara al presente

Oprimió el pequeño botón rojo parpadeante

-¿de quién se trata?- preguntó

_-Del Sr. Oxida_

-Oshida?- preguntó para sí ante el nombre desconocido –Comunícalo- ordenó

-Habla Kinomoto

_-Vaya, creí que jamás volvería a escucharte_- se escuchó una voz un tanto enojada

-¿Touya?- a la chica se le erizó cada centímetro de su piel. Si su voz era fría, la de su hermano era helada

-_¡Bingo!-_ exclamó irónicamente el mencionado

-¿Porqué no diste tu nombre? Parece que te escondes de alguien- reclamó la chica

_-Porque con tu tan ocupada agenda temía que no quisieras atenderme-_ otro comentario sarcástico

-Basta Touya, no estoy para tus reproches. ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo está papá?

-_Creí que jamás preguntarías. Como sabrás, él está enfermo, y su única hija ni siquiera se molesta en visitarlo _

-En este momento estoy muy ocupada. . .

-_Si, si, lo sé, hace tres meses dijiste lo mismo, y hace cinco meses también. ¿sabes? No me explico porqué aún sigues ocupada. . ._

-¡Touya, de verdad que no tengo tiempo! Si necesitas más dinero sólo dime!

_-¡No necesitamos tu estúpido dinero, Sakura!_- gritó exasperado el hombre detrás de la línea –_sabes que el dinero no es problema, el problema es que papá te necesita!_

Sakura quedó e silencio. Era muy común que entre ella y su hermano tuviesen discusiones por teléfono

_-¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, Sakura-_ dijo en tono de decepción Touya –_jamás entenderás la gravedad de la situación, y si la empresa es más importante para ti, entonces trágatela_

-Iré en cuanto pueda. . .

_-Si claro, siempre dices lo mismo, y sólo irás cuando papá esté dentro de un ataúd camino al cementerio_- se burló él

-¡No digas eso!

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta de la situación. Lástima que papá aún conserve la esperanza de verte. . .

Pronto se escuchó cómo cortaban la línea violentamente. Sakura permaneció unos segundos más con el teléfono al oído, escuchando sólo el repetido sonido de la línea.

¿Acaso Touya no comprendía? Se supone que él también era dueño de la empresa, debería importarle siquiera un poquito. Parecía que ella era la única interesada en sacar adelante el negocio familiar. Gran negocio familiar, por cierto.

Colgó el teléfono

Llevaba varios meses sin visitar a su padre. Pero siempre estaba pendiente de él: enviaba dinero, regalos, flores y hasta tarjetas postales, que por cierto, eran hechas por su secretaria, ya que ella no tenía tiempo de firmarlas

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Acaso debía estar pegada todos los días a su padre?

Aunque cabe mencionar que su padre no necesitaba del dinero. Bien podían vivir desahogadamente, aún sin trabajar por el resto de sus vidas. Además, Touya lo atendía. Él era doctor graduado con honores de la Universidad Oxford, en Inglaterra. Él decidió dejar de lado el negocio familiar para dedicarse a la clínica que él había fundado. Una de las mejores en el país.

Él bien podía permanecer junto a su padre, así que llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente no la necesitaban.

Sintiéndose ahogada, decidió atender a una cita de negocios que tenía fuera de la ciudad.

Tomó su saco y se dirigió a la salida

-Teeki, voy a atender una cita, por favor, los compromisos para hoy recórrelos tres horas, y las llamadas importantes transfiérelas a mi localizador, de acuerdo?- ordenó a la linda secretaria, una joven inteligente que aguardaba siempre paciente a cualquier mandato de su jefa.

-De acuerdo, srta.

Caminaba por los corredores con gran seguridad, aquella seguridad que sólo puede tener el dueño de una gran empresa

Bien pudo haber sido modelo, pues hasta su forma de caminar era privilegiada

Ya en el estacionamiento, se dirigió a su jaguar deportivo estilo clásico, conduciéndolo a gran velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio

-Aquí Kinomoto- atendió a su celular que comenzó a sonar

_-Srta. Kinomoto, el señor Dellray en la línea- _se escuchó la secretaria

-De acuerdo, comunícame- se escuchó un "plick" del otro lado de la línea –Habla Kinomoto

-Si señor Dellray, me llegaron sus fotografías- contestó Sakura mientras conducía y veía lo que parecía ser un álbum de reproducciones

-Bueno, para comenzar, debemos cambiar su guardarropa. El traje que lleva puesto está pasado de moda, y si quiere atraer a público juvenil debe ponerse al tanto

Así era ella: objetiva, observadora y yendo siempre directo al grano

-Será necesario teñirse el cabello, así esconderá un poco la calvicie. Y su slogan. . . bueno, eso lo hablamos mañana. Sólo no llegue tarde

Colgó el teléfono una vez más

El camino era encantador. La capota del automóvil estaba doblada, de modo que el aire acariciaba su rostro, sin despeinar ni uno solo de sus dorados cabellos atados a un moño. Hileras de enormes árboles bordeaban el camino, haciendo con esto un ambiente casi mágico

Pero Sakura no lo notaba. Su mundo se reducía simplemente a los negocios. . .y a su celular, que pronto comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta

-Kinomoto- contestó

_-Bellísima Sakura!-_ se escuchó una alegre voz del otro lado _–al fin te encuentro!_

Sakura tuvo que despegarse un poco la bocina del teléfono por el grito de entusiasmo de su interlocutor

-Tomoyo, por favor, quieres comportarte?- pidió la chica

_-Sakura, querida, tu siempre tan recta-_ dijo Tomoyo afectivamente _–se te olvida que hace algunos años tú eras una chiquilla alborotadora?_

-Por favor, no me recuerdes aquellos días, he tratado de cambiar mi imagen- continuó Kinomoto acariciándose las sienes

-Pero si eras tan encantadora! Tan Kawaii!

Tan solo imaginar a su amiga y su inseparable cámara hizo surgir en la nuca de la ojiverde una enorme gota.

Ellas se habían conocido en la infancia, y desde entonces, eran casi inseparables

-Tomoyo, te escuchas muy contenta, qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura en su siempre tono serio

_-Jojojo, cómo adivinaste? Bueno, si, me siento un poco. . . feliz. . . –_aceptó la chica con dulce voz

-Y eso? Al fin decidiste dejar al tarado de tu novio?- preguntó la chica en tono firme, provocando una encantadora risita en Tomoyo

_-Oh Sakura, tú siempre tan bella. . . aunque sí, se trata de Eriol. . ._

-Me da gusto que hayas recapacitado. Tomoyo, Eriol no se merece el honor de tenerte como novia. Además, no necesitas de un hombre, créeme- sentenció Kinomoto

_-Jojojo, yo sé que tú lo adoras_

Sakura rodó los ojos

_-Por ahí va el asunto, querida. Sakura: Eriol me pidió que me casara con él! No es genial?-_ exclamó Tomoyo fuertemente, casi reventando el oído interno de su amiga

-QUÉ?- preguntó ella con otro grito –Y le dijiste que no, verdad?

-_jojojo. . . bueno. . . aún no me lo pide. . .-_ recapituló Tomoyo un poco apenada

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso tuviste otra premonición?

-Si. . .

Hubo un corto silencio. Tomoyo desde que recordaba, tenía la habilidad de ver escenas futuras o incluso pasadas, con sólo tocar a la gente

_-A veces siento que es un don, y una maldición-_ continuó Tomoyo con tranquilidad

-De qué hablas?

-De esto, de mi premoniciones. Un don porque puedo contribuir a prevenir muchas cosas, y una maldición porque muchas cosas no resultan ser sorpresas. . .

-Tomoyo. . . disfruta lo que tienes . . .- dijo Sakura seriamente, haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo –y por favor, dile a Eriol que rechazas su propuesta!

-Jojo, de acuerd. . .

En ese momento, la línea sólo sonó vacía

-Tomoyo? Tomoyo. . .Debió haberse cortado la llamada- pensó Sakura colgando el aparato –Sólo espero que seas muy feliz con Eriol, amiga

Continuó manejando y pronto se percató de que hacía varios minutos no había visto ningún automóvil en la carretera. Decidió no ponerle mucha importancia, así que siguió en su camino.

Eriol y Tomoyo se habían conocido hace varios años. Durante un viaje que Tomoyo había realizado a la fría Inglaterra. Recordó con un poco de dulzura, aquél día en que su amiga había regresado con un hermoso rostro de felicidad, diciendo que había conocido al "ángel más maravilloso de la Tierra" Aunque cuando conoció a Eriol, supo que Tomoyo había exagerado demasiado. . . Sin embargo, estaba feliz por la bella premonición de su amiga. A ningún otro hombre le tendría más confianza que a él para cuidar a su mejor amiga

Observó por el espejo retrovisor que un automóvil negro se aproximaba a ella. No se le hizo raro, aunque aquél auto iba demasiado rápido. Decidió no tomarle importancia.

Pero después de unos minutos, el auto seguía detrás de ella, sin querer rebasarla. Más bien, parecía que le estaba siguiendo. O acaso estaba alucinando?

Continuó su camino un poco preocupada, aún así, decidió subir la capota de su auto.

Más adelante, otro automóvil se dirigía en dirección contraria por el otro carril. Aunque Sakura no se percató de él hasta que pasó a un lado de ella, continuando su camino. Sin embargo, algunos metros atrás de ella, escuchó el rechinido de unas llantas, y al observar por el retrovisor, con terror se dio cuenta de que aquél automóvil que hacía unos momentos había pasado a su lado, daba la vuelta precipitadamente para dirigirse a ella.

Comenzó a invadirla el terror

Hacía unos años le habían recomendado contratar guaruras para su protección, pues cualquier persona podría secuestrarla a cambio de una suma considerable de dinero. Ahora entendía que debió haber hecho eso.

Aceleró, hasta que la velocidad del pequeño deportivo subió precipitadamente. Pronto dejó a los dos autos muy detrás de ella.

Respiró aliviada cuando vio en un letrero que se acercaba a su destino. Pero su calma no duró mucho. Un kilómetro adelante, se encontraban varios automóviles negros cubriendo todo el camino. Decidió detenerse y regresar a toda velocidad, pero detrás de ella los dos autos la habían alcanzado ya. No tenía salida.

Otro automóvil la obligó a orillarse.

A Sakura le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía que sudaba frío por el terror que sentía en ese momento y recordó no haber sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. La adrenalina la tenía a flor de piel, pero no mostraría que estaba aterrada.

Una puerta del auto se abrió, mientras su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza. Dos hombres de traje negro se aproximaron hacia ella, así que Sakura rápidamente colocó los seguros de su jaguar.

En una medida desesperada intentó acelerar lo más rápido posible, pero con extrañeza se dio cuenta de que su jaguar no reaccionaba. Parecía paralizado.

Los hombres llegaron hasta ella, y sin mayor dificultad ni violencia, abrieron la puerta, tan fácil como si Sakura no le hubiese puesto el seguro

-Por favor, salga ahora mismo- ordenó uno de ellos con voz ronca. Ambos llevaban gafas oscuras, de modo que Sakura no podía ver sus ojos. Aún así, no se movió

-No haga esto difícil

-No saldré- reclamó ella

Sintió cómo uno de los hombres colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Y después. . . todo quedó en blanco. . .

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño comienzo. Si sí, no olviden dejar rr's POR FAVOR!

Por cierto! Al fin pude ver capítulos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, y está genial! Aunque me agrada más CCS, pero mientras tenga a esta lindísima pareja no importa. Aunque no me agrada mucho el papel de Sakura, a veces se me hace medio. . . tonta.

Pero bueno, además, la música está genial, han escuchado "You are my love", la canción de Sakura para Shaoran está preciosa, se las recomiendo

Por cierto, encontré un sitio genial para ver videos, e incluso está la serie completa de CCS y capítulos de TRS, si quieren saber. . . dejen rr's!

Hasta la próxima


	2. Descubriendo tu mirada

Los hombres llegaron hasta ella, y sin mayor dificultad ni violencia, abrieron la puerta, tan fácil como si Sakura no le hubiese puesto el seguro

-Por favor, salga ahora mismo- ordenó uno de ellos con voz ronca. Ambos llevaban gafas oscuras, de modo que Sakura no podía ver sus ojos. Aún así, no se movió

-No haga esto difícil

-No saldré- reclamó ella

Sintió cómo uno de los hombres colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Y después. . . todo quedó en blanco. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Cuando Sakura despertó de aquél sueño. . . un momento, ¿había sido un sueño? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era una intensa luz blanca

-¿qué sucedió?- se preguntó. No distinguía el lugar y tampoco sabía si había personas

Sintió que tenía el cuerpo inmovilizado y que algo presionaba sus muñecas y tobillos. Trató de enfocar la vista y reconocer algo, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que no podía ver nada. Comenzó a invadirla la desesperación, hasta que una respuesta iluminó su mente: había sido secuestrada

-¿Qué está pasando!- preguntó con voz autoritaria, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta -¿Acaso están sordos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Nada

Trató de poner la mayor atención a su entorno. Hacía calor y el ambiente se sentía un tanto pesado, pues no le llegaba aire por ningún lado. Pudo distinguir movimiento, dándose cuenta de que iba en un automóvil. Quizá en uno de aquellos autos negros que la perseguían

Recordó su celular que siempre llevaba fielmente a su cintura, y trató de buscarlo, pero lo hizo en vano, porque el aparato no se encontraba ahí. Pudo darse cuenta, y a pesar de que tenía los ojos vendados, que su bolso tampoco se encontraba cerca

-Busca en vano, señorita- escuchó decir. Una voz masculina y suave, y a pesar de todo, tranquilizante. Sin embargo, a Sakura no hizo más que enfurecerla

-Quién demonios son ustedes? Acaso piensan cobrar recompensa por mi?- Sakura se dirigía hacia donde había escuchado la voz –Díganme cuánto quieren, desgraciados! Pero no me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo!

Su voz mostraba una enorme rabia, aunque por dentro ella sabía que moría de miedo

-Quizá ustedes no saben con quién tratan- continuó la chica –yo soy la importante presidenta de Ying Fa Inc.- dijo en tono triunfal, como si con eso los secuestradores desistieran de sus propósitos. Sin embargo, en el pequeño espacio del automóvil no se escuchó ni un suspiro. Así que indignada ante tanta indiferencia, siguió con su discurso

-En cuanto se den cuenta de que no aparezco, todos comenzaran a buscarme! Soy importante para mi empresa y para mi . . . familia. . .

En este punto guardó silencio. Y extrañamente comenzó a sentirse sola y desamparada. Su familia quizá sería la última en enterarse, pero, les importaría lo que a ella le pasara? Y pronto se dio cuenta de que le encantaría estar escondida entre los fuertes brazos de su padre, a salvo de cualquier peligro, como cuando era pequeña

Pero no. No se doblegaría. Y tampoco empezaría con sentimentalismos tontos. Así que desechó cualquier pensamiento infantil y volvió a su pensamiento frío, característico en ella

-Hemos llegado- se escuchó de nueva cuenta aquella voz varonil y suave. Inmediatamente sintió que el auto dejaba de moverse y que dos pares de brazos la dirigían al exterior. Sintió el aire fresco que acariciaba su rostro y percibió el aroma a flores que embriagaba el ambiente

-Camine- le ordenaron

Ella obedeció, intentando recobrar su sangre fría, aunque sabía que era casi imposible pues le temblaban hasta las piernas, y era muy difícil caminar teniendo los pies atados

Se dejó guiar por aquellas manos fuertes que sostenían sus pequeñas muñecas, de cualquier forma, no le quedaba de otra. Muy pronto perdió su orientación, ya que a cada segundo daban vueltas inesperadas. Parecía que aquél lugar era enrome, quizá se trataba de una bodega, ya que incluso sus pasos hacían eco, y no había lugar mejor para esconder a un secuestrado

Pronto se detuvieron y Sakura escuchó que abrían una puerta. Instantes después, la guiaron unos cuantos pasos más. Sintió que las sogas que aprisionaban sus muñecas era aflojadas. Quizá la estaba desatando.

Esperó un poco más, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había ruido alguno, así que ella intentó liberar sus manos de aquella soga, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo. Acto seguido, quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos.

Esperaba encontrarse en una habitación maloliente, mugrosa, húmeda, fría y oscura, pero la visión que apareció a sus ojos distaba mucho de sus creencias

Parecía un calabozo. Pero uno muy bello. El cuarto no era de cuatro paredes, sino más bien era una construcción circular. El techo (que parecía más la cúpula de alguna iglesia antigua) llegaba muy por encima de su cabeza. Quizá unos 12 metros del suelo. Parecía una torre de aquellas que sólo existen en los castillos encantados

El color era blanco, dando sensación de frescura y amplitud. Unos cuantos ventanales con vitrales de hermosos colores permitían el paso de la luz natural, formando fantasmales figuras. Los balcones se encontraban también muy por encima de ella, de modo que ni estirándose alcanzaría siquiera a tocarlos.

El piso también era blanco, de mármol reluciente, y sería sumamente difícil sentirse prisionera en una habitación tan bella.

La puerta enorme se extendía frente a ella, sólida de madera; y aún no podía explicarse cómo habrían podido salir los hombres sin hacer ruido.

Terminó de quitarse las ataduras de los pies y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero fue un intento en vano, la puerta no cedería ni aunque la golpeara

-Sáquenme de aquí!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo –Alguien me escucha?

Pegó el oído a la puerta, intentando percibir algún sonido del otro lado, pero sólo el susurro del viento le contestó

Furiosa, pateó la puerta, como si con ello la lastimara. Después, recuperó su postura; alisó su costoso traje sastre, pasó una mano por su peinado intacto y respiró hondo

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la construcción circular de no más de 4 metros de circunferencia, intentando idear la forma en que podría salir de ahí.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Pasaron varias horas que a Sakura se le hicieron siglos. Sinceramente, y aún con su enorme creatividad e inteligencia, no sabía que iba a hacer

Comenzó a desesperarse, aquella mujer de rostro intacto; pero jamás se dejaría derrotar, nadie lo había hecho hasta la fecha. Permanecía de pie, con su postura intachable, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y le temblaba todo

Aún así, no cambió su porte

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud desesperante, o al menos a ella le pareció así

En el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre, que comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso firme.

Sakura primero se impresionó por los hermosos ojos de hechicero que poseía aquél hombre, y una mirada que parecía penetrar hasta el más grueso acero. Pero después, todo su coraje se volcó contra él, y muy pronto comenzó a odiarle

El hombre por su parte, no expresó ni sintió emoción alguna. Pero no dejaba de observarle, más que nada porque la fascinaba infundir temor, como pareció hacerlo la chica de ojos verdes; sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver en sus ojos esmeralda una mirada de ¿odio?

-Vengo por ti- declaró el hombre deteniéndose a pocos pasos de ella

Y sólo entonces Sakura se percató de que él era el dueño de aquella voz masculina, suave y un tanto seductora

-Ah si? ¿Y a dónde me llevas?- preguntó ella en tono altanero, pero sin moverse de su lugar

-En su momento lo sabrás, niña. Ahora, muévete!

Aunque su voz era suave, no dejaba de sonar a orden

-No soy una niña!- reclamó humillada Sakura, y pronto recordó a su hermano y a otros tantos chicos que alguna vez le llamaron niña. . .

Y se había empeñado tanto en cambiar esa imagen que no le gustaba, para que ahora, un estúpido viniera, y sin conocerla, le llamara niña!

-No me importa lo que seas. Camina- el hombre sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

-No vendrás?- preguntó al ver que Sakura no se movía, pero fue tal la intensidad de su mirada que Sakura no pudo poner objeción, y de mala gana, pasó junto al hombre que la atormentaba con su ojos de hechicero.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Durante el trayecto hacia aquel lugar desconocido, Sakura caminaba por delante, recibiendo sólo las órdenes del hombre acerca de la dirección que debían tomar

El lugar era enorme, más grande de lo que Sakura se imaginó, pero nada parecido a una bodega, como ella creía. Los corredores eran largos, oscuros y alfombrados, tan sólo iluminados por alguna que otra vela, por lo que Sakura no pudo observar más allá de lo que la luz de las velas permitía

Aún así, pudo admirar a su paso que los corredores lucían elegantes. Enormes retratos adornaban una que otro pedazo de pared; a ambos lados había grandes puertas de madera, todas con un diseño especial y fino; la ornamentación también era refinada, aunque fuese una simple mesa o espejo. Aquél lugar debía ser hermoso por el día

Pero a cada instante que ella quería detenerse a observar con mayor detalle, encontraba una mano fuerte aprisionando su brazo, y ordenándole caminar. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir sus mandatos.

-Y se puede saber quién eres tú?- preguntó con fastidio Sakura

-Eso no te importa

De acuerdo, si ella era fría, ese hombre era helado

Los pasillos parecían estar desiertos, así que Sakura aprovechó un momento de oscuridad, y como el hombre no la llevaba aprisionada, echó a correr lo más rápido que podía con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja

El tipo no hizo más que sorprenderse, y cuando reaccionó, corrió en su búsqueda

Sakura no sabía por donde iba, lo único que quería era escapar lo más lejos de aquél sujeto, ya después ella sabría que hacer.

Los corredores estaban oscuros, así que a cada minuto chocaba con algo. Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza impresionante a causa de la adrenalina que invadía cada una de sus venas.

En su desesperada fuga trataba de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero era muy difícil tal cosa, pues incluso su respiración pesada hacía eco en los enormes corredores

Muy pronto se detuvo y se escondió tras lo que parecía ser unos enormes cortinales

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por la angustia y miedo que sentía, y su respiración era muy ruidosa, pero trató de contenerse, porque sabía que cualquier pequeño ruido, incluso un pequeño suspiro, podía ser su perdición.

Más calmada, puso atención a su entorno, para tratar de percibir los pasos de aquél individuo.

Extrañamente, no lograba escuchar nada más que los latidos de su corazón, y con sumo cuidado, asomó la cabeza de su escondrijo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, una fuerte mano la sostuvo por uno de sus hombros y la hizo salir por completo de aquellos cortinales, tomando muy de sorpresa a Sakura quien al instante profirió un fuertísimo grito de terror

Sólo salió de su trance cuando una linterna le iluminó el rostro

-Será mejor que dejes de gritar- escuchó la voz del mismo hombre –ahora, andando

-Eres un idiota!- reclamó Sakura con una mano en el pecho –Pudiste provocarme un paro cardiaco

-Muerta no nos sirves de nada- contestó el chico retomando el camino

Muy sorprendida, Sakura le siguió. Estaba impresionada ¿cómo la encontró si ni siquiera escuchó sus pasos acercarse?

-Oye- dijo ella deteniéndose –cómo lo hiciste?

El hombre ya había apagado su linterna, así que la oscuridad era lo que reinaba, y Sakura no se dio cuenta cuando el quedó frente a ella

-Niña, aunque te fueras al último planeta de este universo- dijo él, mientras Sakura sentía que se estremecía al sentir el aliento del chico cerca de su rostro –yo sabría donde encontrarte. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Pasados unos minutos más, y después de la impresión, llegaron a una enorme puerta

El interior era sorprendente. Un enorme salón de techos altos y pilares por doquier sosteniéndolo. En una de las paredes se veía caer una cascada de aguas límpidas venida de quién sabe donde. Y al fondo, había lo que parecía ser un trono, donde descansaba un hermoso anciano.

Varias personas se encontraban ahí también. Gente extraña y bella, como salidas de algún cuento de hadas. Sakura tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando

-Avanza- ordenó el hombre y ambos se dirigieron hacia el anciano, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes

-Anciano Shinishi- saludó respetuosamente el hombre con una reverencia

El anciano sonrió amistosamente. Sus ojos grises derramaban calidez al igual que su sonrisa, que quizá, si no fuera por esa enorme barba y largo cabello blanco, no aparentaría tanta edad

Sakura observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. Qué tipo de secuestro era este? Quizá aquel anciano era algún tipo de jefe de la mafia

Pero su cara decía lo contrario

El anciano se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros

-Pequeña Sakura, Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó tiernamente Shinishi abrazándola –Eres tan bella!

Sakura estaba al borde de la demencia. Se dejó abrazar sin reacción alguna, parecía que estaba hipnotizada ante tanto misterio. Pero cuando "despertó" se separó del abrazo del hombre con rudeza

-Quién diablos son ustedes?- preguntó casi gritando

Pero el anciano sólo sonrió

-Respondan! Oh por Dios, necesito mis pastillas para jaqueca. . .- exclamó tocándose la cabeza

-Tranquila, pequeña- dijo amablemente el anciano antes de que Sakura sufriera un colapso nervioso, y la condujo a su trono –ha llegado la hora de charlar

-Primero quiero que me expliquen algo- ordenó dirigiéndose al anciano y al hombre –ustedes me han secuestrado?

El anciano nuevamente sonrió, pero el hombre respondió de mala gana:

-Para qué diablos querríamos secuestrarte, niña? Ni que fueras una persona tan importante. . .

-Óyeme!

Sus miradas sacaban chispas, pero por suerte el anciano interrumpió la pelea

-Tranquilos. . . ven aquí, Sakura

La chica dudosa caminó hacia él, y se sentó a su lado como él se lo indicaba

Shinishi por su parte, hizo una pequeña señal y al instante el enorme salón se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedaron él, Sakura, el hombre de hermosa mirada y otro individuo más

-Porqué Logan sigue aquí?- preguntó el hombre de manera descortés dirigiéndose al otro individuo

-Porque él también tiene mucho que ver aquí

Sakura no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero trató de ser paciente

-Ahora, linda. Tu y yo debemos hablar

El anciano se dirigía hacia ella como un padre lo haría con su hija

-Hace tanto que no te veo. Desde que naciste

-Usted. . . ya me conocía?- preguntó la chica

El anciano asintió

-Y ya es momento que tomes tu cargo

-Cómo?- esto se estaba poniendo demasiado confuso para Sakura

-Tu cargo, linda. Nadeshiko no te dijo nada?

-Ella murió cuando yo era pequeña- respondió Sakura sin emoción alguna

-Si, lo sé- el anciano sí mostró su tristeza –y por eso, es momento de tomar tu cargo

-Pero haber, espere! No entiendo absolutamente nada! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Porqué conoce a mi madre? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿y qué cargo debo tomar?- dijo Sakura casi histérica

-Está seguro de que ella es la indicada, anciano?- preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre, ganándose con ello una mirada de odio por parte de Sakura

-Vayamos por partes- el anciano dejó escapar una risita –Nadeshiko vivió hace mucho tiempo aquí, cuidando el equilibrio de las esmeraldas

-Esmeraldas?

-Así es, mucho antes de que se casara con tu padre. Cuando lo conoció, decidió escapar de su destino, porque muy pronto se enamoró de él, y Fujikata le correspondía. Y en el amor nostros no podemos intervenir. . . Así que. . . no nos quedó más remedio que dejarla ir. Pero uno de sus descendientes debía, por ley, continuar con su trabajo. Nadeshiko tuvo dos hijos, y ahora tú eres la que ha heredado su magia. . .

Aquí Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-Espere, espere- exclamó medio ahogada por la risa –ha dicho. . .magia?

-Así es, linda- respondió el anciano seriamente

-Jajaja, esto debe ser una broma, no? Lo que faltaba, no le parece que ya está lo bastante grandecito como para creer en magia? Eso sólo es un cuento de magos o princesas encantadas! Hágame un favor: no me haga perder más mi tiempo

Furiosa, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la enorme puerta, dispuesta a salir cuanto antes de ese lugar de locos

-No crees en magia, Sakura?- preguntó el anciano

Ella se detuvo, pero no lo enfrentó

-Me extraña que pregunte eso, y peor aún, que crea en la magia- dijo muy seriamente, pero su voz dejaba notar una profunda furia. Lentamente volteó hacia él –cómo creer en magia si a cualquier parte donde veo no hay más que sufrimiento? ¿Acaso es magia ver a un niño muerto de hambre? ¿Es magia ver a un anciano maltratado? ¿Las guerras en el mundo es la magia? Por favor, anciano, si tan sólo saliera de su hermoso palacio de daría cuenta de que aquí no hay magia!

Nuevamente Sakura se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras los tres hombres permanecían en silencio observándola

-Sin embargo existe, Sakura- habló Shinishi con tranquilidad –En todos los corazones, solo que tú no quieres verlo. . .

-No me importa, y créame que por ese cuento barato no me quedo ni de chiste en este lugar. Prefiero saber que estoy secuestrada a escuchar más disparates

Ya tenía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, y comenzaba a abrirla, cuando el hombre de bellos ojos exclamó:

-Alto ahí, niña!- extendió su brazo y extrañamente la puerta se cerró de golpe –Quieres ver magia? Pues ahí la tienes!

El hombre hizo un movimiento como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de béisbol, pero Shinishi lo detuvo

-No, no lo hagas. Es un problema que Sakura no crea en lo obvio, pero si ella no cree, no la obligaremos- dijo de manera pasiva –Bueno linda. Nada podemos hacer para que cambies de opinión. Sólo permítenos mostrarte algo

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Los cuatro se dirigieron a otro salón, que parecía ser una galería de algún museo, repleto de fotografías. En una de las paredes se alzaba un retrato de tamaño natural, donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer, sonriente y en plena juventud de la vida

-Madre?- preguntó para sí Sakura, observando el retrato

-Ella siempre decía que sería la persona más feliz del mundo si alguna vez tenia hijos- recordó Shinishi viendo el retrato –Pero a la vez no quería tenerlos, porque sabía que ellos debían seguir su camino

Sakura escuchaba en silencio

-Ella trató de protegerlos cuando nacieron. No quería que nosotros nos enteráramos, porque conoce las leyes. . .Esas leyes absurdas que más bien parecen órdenes. Pero así es la magia, Sakura, se hereda, al igual que el deber

-Ah sí? Y porqué yo no tengo magia?- preguntó Sakura sarcástica

-Porque no crees. . . Sólo recuerda los extraños sucesos que pasaban a tu alrededor cuando era pequeña. O tan sólo pregúntate: ¿Porqué Tomoyo puede ver cosas que otros no pueden?- el anciano guardó silencio al ver que Sakura parecía reflexionar –La magia si existe, linda

Sakura no dijo nada. Aún dudaba de lo que Shinishi decía, pero por otra parte, ¿cómo sabía él lo de Tomoyo?

.Por cierto, él es Shaoran Li- agregó Shinishi refiriéndose al atractivo joven de voz suave y mirada maravillosa –Y él es Logan- señaló al otro individuo que también era muy joven y parecía ser mucho más amable que el tal Li, ya que saludó con una reverencia y una fantástica sonrisa a Sakura. Parecía ser la versión contraria a Li, pues incluso su físico parecía más atractivo

-Li te mostrará la salida

-Qué? No me tendrán cautiva?- preguntó incrédula Sakura

-Para que te queremos aquí?- respondió Li comenzando a caminar

-No, linda, no eres nuestra prisionera. Eres nuestra guardiana. . .

Sakura se extrañó aún más por esto último. Sin embargo, no pudo ni quiso preguntar más, y trató de alcanzar a Li

-Anda niña

Sakura salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-De acuerdo, hemos llegado- dijo Li de forma golpeada

Ambos habían llegado a la salida de aquél hermoso palacio, y a un camino que se extendía a partir de ahí

-Ahí está tu auto, tus llaves y por ese sendero- continuó el joven señalando el camino –llegarás a la carretera por donde ibas. Ahora largo!- ordenó y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al palacio

-Por Dios!- exclamó Sakura en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su auto –jamás conocí persona más desagradable

-Entonces nunca te has visto al espejo- se burló Li sin voltear a verla

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de fastidio

-Eres demasiado descortés, sabes?

-Pues entonces ya tenemos algo en común . . .- dijo por último Li mientras le dirigía una mirada de picardía, al tiempo de sonreía sarcásticamente

Sakura vio por última vez sus maravillosos ojos color ámbar, y después partió derrapando las llantas de su lujoso jaguar clásico

Ese hombre, o más bien jove, porque seguro no pasaba los 23 años, era realmente insoportable, pero sus ojos era los más bellos que Sakura había visto en su vida

No se dio cuenta cuando dejó el camino de tierra. Sólo, cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, ya estaba sobre la carretera, en el mismo tramo en el que los autos la habían acorralado

-Muy extraño. . .- pensó Sakura, y de repente se le ocurrió la loca idea de que aquél palacio quizá estaba en alguna otra dimensión

-Tonterías- se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esas ideas –maldita sea! Ahora ni de chiste voy a alcanzar a llegar a mi cita- exclamó mientras veía su reloj, pero con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba tiempo para la dichosa cita. . . de hecho, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado

Dudosa encendió la radio de su auto para escuchar la hora, por si su reloj estaba fallando. Pero la locutora dio la misma hora que se veía en su reloj. . .

A decir verdad, todo había sido muy confuso. Un sueño? Una ilusión? Pero demasiado real. . .y los ojos de ese individuo no parecían ser una ilusión. Pero aunque había decidido irse de ese bello lugar (si es que existía) no descansaría hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-Si se fue?

-Así es, anciano- respondió Li cuando estaba de vuelta

-Por favor, chicos, necesito que la vigilen. . . hoy más que nunca, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar ahora que la encontramos. . .

Logan y Li asintieron, y se dirigieron a cumplir con su tarea

-Y por favor- los detuvo Shinishi –quiero que sutilmente la convenzan. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Continuará. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Bueno, esto está tomando forma al fin

Aunque me hubiese gustado recibir más Rr's, por favor, si les gusta mi historia no se olviden de escribir, de acuerdo?

Y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes

Y no se olviden de escribir, de acuerdo?

GRACIAS! Especialmente a **Ayin, Celina Sosa y LMUndine**

Y muy pronto viene la actualización de "Ni una lágrima más"

Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos pronto


	3. Coincidencias

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Se encontraba en su oficina. Eran más de las seis de la tarde, y aunque la mayoría de sus empleados ya se habían retirado, ella seguía ahí.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de ella, y la luz cobriza entraba por el enorme ventanal, inundando la habitación de un ambiente mágico. . . aunque ella no creyera en magia

Sólo pensaba. Durante el día había estado muy distante, casi no había recibido llamadas, y se la había pasado en su oficina. Incluso sus empleados habían extrañado sus visitas ocasionales para demandar siempre perfección en sus trabajos.

Ese día parecía que Sakura Kinomoto no se había presentado a trabajar

-_Señorita Kinomoto, me retiro-_ se escuchó el interfón en la oficina, atrayendo la atención de la chica

-Si Teeki, hasta el lunes, que descanses- se despidió la gran jefa

Todo el asunto de el "secuestro express" la tenía pensativa y un poco nerviosa

No podía explicarse aún las circunstancias en que había pasado todo. Esos individuos sabían demasiado de ella, y de su entorno, quizá habían estado investigando su vida antes de secuestrarla, como muchos profesionales hacían. Pero por otra parte, no la retuvieron ahí más que por unas horas; si hubiesen querido rescate, habrían llamado a su familia para pedir cuantiosas sumas de dinero. . .pero sólo la dejaron ir así de fácil.

Y a decir verdad, aún no se tragaba el cuento de que pudiera tratarse de magia. . . aunque a veces lo dudaba, pero era algo completamente absurdo, jamás en su vida había visto magia, y lo poco que había de mágico en su linda niñez pronto era destrozado por fuerzas mayores a ella, así que no creía en aquél cuento de conejos saliendo del sombrero negro del mago

Se reprendió a sí misma por seguir pensando en esas cosas, cuando ya había pasado todo y carecía de importancia, así que decidió dejar todo por la paz y tratar de olvidar ese asunto del "secuestro", y seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se fijó en la hora; había quedado con Tomoyo de ir a tomar un café. . .además había varias cosas que preguntar.

Tomó su saco y salió de su oficina. Las empleadas de la limpieza hacían su labor en ese momento. Se despidió y se dirigió al estacionamiento, en el piso subterráneo del edificio, donde le esperaba su lujoso jaguar deportivo antiguo, tan brillante como siempre.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Llevaba más de diez minutos esperándola, sentada en una banca de aquél enorme centro comercial, el paraíso de muchas mujeres

"Tomoyo siempre se toma su tiempo" pensó

Sólo veía a la gente pasar, algunas personas cargadas con paquetes, otras simplemente curioseaban

Y no se percataba que a lo lejos la vigilaban

-Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo alegremente dirigiéndose a ella, tan fresca y hermosa como siempre. Un estilo muy diferente al de Sakura

Tomoyo siempre vestía con colores alegres, como la blusa verde agua y la falda con estampados azules que llevaba en ese momento

Sakura era diferente. Ella no se despegaba de sus trajes sastre grises, negros y beiges

Aún así, se llevaban muy bien

Decidieron entrar a su cafetería favorita. Un lugar tranquilo, estilo mediterráneo mezclado con bellos tapetes persas, colores cálidos y hermosas telas provenientes del oriente.

-Te veo desilusionada Tomoyo. Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura dando un sorbo a su café

Tomoyo suspiró resignada

-Si. . . puedes creerlo? Eriol aún no me pide que me case con él! Qué se piensa?- hizo un puchero de niña pequeña, mientras a Sakura tan sólo le escurría una gota por la nuca

-Hay dos opciones- propuso Sakura –o él se arrepintió, o tu premonición está equivocada. . .

-No! Mis premoniciones jamás fallan- reclamó orgullosa Tomoyo –aunque. . . no sé. . . presiento que algo está ocurriendo- murmuró pensativa, y después observó profundamente a Sakura –y algo extraño también te ocurre. . . a ti- aseguró

Sakura no dejó mostrar su reacción, simplemente siguió bebiendo café. Sabía que Tomoyo era muy perceptiva, y cualquier leve pestañeo no pasaba desapercibido por ella

-Tomoyo. . .yo presiento que estás enloqueciendo. . .

-Es verdad Sakura- afirmó –y hay algo que me estás ocultando también

-Tomoyo. . .

-Se que no me vas a decir y no te voy a obligar a decírmelo, pero Sakura, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Tomoyo regaló una hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde, correspondiendo a la sonrisa

Siguieron bebiendo sus cafés, escuchando a un pequeño grupo que cantaba en vivo: un hombre tocando una flauta arabesca y a una mujer que le acompañaba con su canto melancólico

-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura después de un rato –cómo es que tienes esas premoniciones? Desde cuándo. . .

-Quieres saber la historia?- preguntó la chica, mientras Sakura sólo asentía con la cabeza

-Hasta los siete años todo iba perfecto, era como cualquier otra niña que espera con ansias su próximo cumpleaños para descubrir el regalo que sus padres le tenía preparado. . .- recordó ella, retrocediendo a su temprana infancia –Todo fue tan. . .extraño. . .- soltó una leve risita –creerás que estoy loca, pero siento como si. . . como si alguien me hubiese transmitido ese poder

Sakura frunció el ceño

-Porqué?- preguntó

-Un día, estando jugando en el parque, me golpeé la cabeza, y caí desmayada. Mi madre no estaba ahí, conmigo. . . ella estaba comprando unos helados- dijo sonriente –Transcurrió como en cámara lenta. Yo estaba inconsciente, y al abrir los ojos, vi que un anciano posaba su mano en mi frente. . . haciendo salir un brillo de no se dónde. . .- Tomoyo rememoró esas escenas –volví a quedar dormida. . .sólo alcancé a escuchar la voz de mi madre preguntando por mi

-Y qué ocurrió con ese hombre?- quiso saber Sakura –no te dijo nada? No lo volviste a ver?

-No dijo nada. Pero desde entonces, todo comenzó a cambiar. Primero, se formaban pequeñas imágenes donde veía que mi madre se dirigía a mi habitación, segundos antes de que eso fuera un hecho. Después, comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. . .aunque me encantaría que hubiera una forma de controlarlo

Ambas guardaron silencio

-Aunque. . .es bastante extraño, no crees Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo –tu no crees en la magia, y yo estoy diciéndote que fue como por arte de magia, se me hace raro que aún no me estés reclamando con tu "la magia no existe!"- Tomoyo comenzó a reír alegremente, aunque a Sakura no parecía causarle gracia alguna

-Tu si crees en magia, Tomoyo?-

Ella dejó de reír para concentrarse en su respuesta. Suspiró soñadoramente

-Si, yo si creo, Sakura. . . aunque no en la que hacen los magos, pero, tan sólo, cuando veo a Eriol cerca de mí, no puedo evitar que es mágico estar junto a él, o que como por arte de magia apareció en mi vida. . .oportunamente. . .

Sakura alzó una ceja. . . siempre debía sacar a su querido Eriol en todas las conversaciones?

-Además, hay muchas cosas mágicas- continuó Tomoyo, sin percatarse que Sakura se burlaba silenciosamente de ella –sería difícil imaginar la vida sin ella, no crees?

-Si. . .supongo. . .

Sakura suspiró. A veces le gustaría volver a tener la inocencia de cuando niña, creer en cosas simples, pero que la hacían feliz, y reír por cualquier cosa. . . eso ya había quedado atrás. Porque por eso mismo, siempre la trataban como a una niña, delicada y débil, cosa que para nada le gustaba.

Trató de cambiar, para no dar "lástima", y para hacer ver a la gente que ella era capaz de ser independiente. . . y para enseñarle al amor que era fuerte contra él, porque varias veces le habían decepcionado. . .porque siempre era demasiado "niña", inocente y bella, pero a fin de cuentas niña. . . eso decían los chicos con los que ella había andado.

En ese momento, Tomoyo se puso completamente tensa y rígida, observando a un solo punto. Sakura se percató de que la chica estaba completamente inmóvil, y comenzó a preocuparse

-Qué pasa?- le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta

La amatista seguía perdida, hasta que lentamente, volvió la vista a Sakura, quien observaba preocupada

-Qué?

-Ya viste. . .- los ojos violeta oscuro de Tomoyo comenzaron a brillar de manera extraña –los hermosos anillos de compromiso de aquella tienda?- preguntó con entusiasmo, mientras Sakura se iba de espalda. . .

Tomoyo se levantó y se alejó corriendo a la joyería, que estaba frente a ellas, dejando a una muy resignada Sakura con miles de gotas en su nuca

-No tienes solución Tomoyo- murmuró con una sonrisa y pagó a cuenta del café para dirigirse a ella

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-Apresúrate! Mira lo que encontré!- gritó Tomoyo parada en la puerta del local y agitando la mano, llamando la atención de muchas de las personas que circulaban por ahí, y apenando terriblemente a Sakura

Ella caminaba elegante e imponente, dando a notar, con su actitud y vestuario, que era casi dueña del mundo. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba, hasta que sintió el peso de esa mirada

Se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, alerta. Entonces lo vio. Caminaba con rapidez, con su sedoso cabello alborotado por su paso, y con su penetrante mirada, siempre en alto, como su orgullo

Él pareció no percatarse de su existencia, aunque ella podría jurar que él la estaba vigilando

Lo siguió con la vista, mientras él esquivaba a la gente con gran agilidad. Vio que entró a un local, una librería para ser más exactos

-Sakura, ven!- le pidió Tomoyo llamando su atención. Y ella, a regañadientes ingresó a la joyería. Aunque se sentía inquieta. A cada momento observaba a la librería para ver si salía, y por ese motivo no ponía atención a lo que Tomoyo le hablaba

-Me estás escuchando?- preguntó divertida a su amiga

-Qué?

-Olvídalo. Sí, me llevo este. . .

Tomoyo siguió hablando con el vendedor de la tienda, y Sakura volvió la vista a la librería, viéndolo salir. Con su rápido y orgulloso paso, y su cabello siempre ondeando al aire.

Tenía curiosidad de verlo, de saber más de aquel extraño suceso "mágico". Pero tuvo que conformarse a sólo ver a aquél hombre de extraordinarios ojos ámbar de lejitos.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-Es tan divino el collar que compré!- exclamaba Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Ambas caminaban distraídas por el centro comercial, mientras un mundo de gente pasaba a su alrededor

-Tomoyo, tienes miles de collares, para que quieres otro?- le preguntó Sakura

-Querida- Tomoyo comenzó a guardar la joya, ya que la llevaba entre manos –no es para mi, es para mi madre, recuerda que. . .

Y otra vez esa sensación. Sakura paró en seco mientras Tomoyo continuaba hablando y caminando. Volvió a sentir que la vigilaban. Volteó a todas partes, buscando el par de ojo que le hacía sentir así.

De repente, volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con la biblioteca n la que Li había entrado. En ese momento, tuvo unas tremendas ganas de entrar a ese lugar, como si una poderosa fuerza la llamara desde adentro

-Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Tomoyo quien la observaba con curiosidad

Pero Sakura no respondió., Ella seguía absorta en la biblioteca

-Quieres ver algo, Sakura?- interrogó la amatista refiriéndose al lugar

-Si. . .si quiero

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-Buscan un libro en especial, señoritas?- preguntó una vendedora

Sakura no atendía a lo demás, más que a ese extraño sentir que le llamaba desde un lugar de la biblioteca, buscando con la mirada por la tienda, pero todo parecía normal

-Tendrá alguna guía para mujeres recién casadas?- preguntó Tomoyo, quien deseaba darle espacio a su amiga. . .no sabía que era, pero algo estaba pasando con ella

-Si. Tenemos un libro para matrimonios sin experiencia: "Las reglas de oro para que el matrimonio funcione"

-Me parece genial!- exclamó la chica –Sakura, ahora vuelvo- terminó alejándose de ella

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Sakura pronto comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, donde estantes llenos de libros se extendían a sus lados. Pero todo seguía pareciendo normal.

De pronto, se vio delante de un pasillo más solitario que los demás. Si corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, señalándole que algo importante había ahí

Se acercó, y con lentitud recorrió el espacio. Hasta que el lomo de un libro le llamó la atención

"Clow" leyó

El nombre se le hacía conocido. Quizá por aquella canción que su madre le cantaba cuando niña. . .

"_La hadas bailan en el lago de Clow_

_Las flores brillan en el jardín de Clow_

_No sólo en tus sueños está, mi querida niña_

_Porque algún día realmente tu lo verás. . ."_

Frunció el ceño. Jamás lo había pensado, pero quizá esa canción no fuese tan inocente

Tocó el libro, y sintió cómo una pequeña descarga le recorría el cuerpo, logrando erizar cada poro de su piel

Sacó el libro de su lugar, y lo inspeccionó. Se veía realmente viejo, incluso sus páginas estaban amarillentas

La portada era de piel negra, mientras en la parte inferior derecha, con letras de oro, estaba el nombre de "Clow" grabado

Había un pequeño broche que impedía que el interior fuese leído por cualquier persona, que tenía una hendidura donde se introducía algún tipo de llave. Aunque esa hendidura parecía tener forma de una pequeña esmeralda

De repente, Sakura se sintió nuevamente vigilada. Volteó al frente donde el libro había estado, y ahí, del otro lado del estante, un par de impresionantes ojos, los ojos más magníficos que ella había visto le miraban profundamente. Aunque no evitó proferir un pequeño grito

-Se encuentra bien, señorita?- le preguntó una empleada

Sakura volteó a verla

-Si, gracias- y regresó la vista a donde esos preciosos ojos ámbar estaban, aunque el sitio ya estaba vacío. La señorita seguía observando –em. . .me puede decir que precio de este?- dijo señalando el libro, además de que quería quitarse a la empleada de encima

-Por supuesto- la señorita tomó el libro –en un momento le digo

Y se alejó rumbo a la caja. Sakura se quedó ahí, observando donde los ojos de Li había estado. Pero sólo estaba el vacío en su lugar. Era demasiada coincidencia: el haber sentido que algo le llamaba a la biblioteca, haber encontrado ese libro, haber visto esos hermosos ojos, y además, tener la sensación de que le vigilaban

-Señorita?- le volvió a hablar la empleada, atrayendo la atención de Sakura

-Si?

-Me temo que este libro no está registrado en nuestra biblioteca. Parece que alguien lo olvidó aquí

La señorita ya se retiraba, con el libro entre las manos, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea

-Espere! Tan sólo quiero anotar la bibliografía, me lo puede prestar un momento?

La empleada le dio el libro, y esperó por él mientras Sakura buscaba una pluma en su bolso

-Diablos, creo que perdí mi pluma. Podría prestarme una por favor?- le pidió, mientras la joven se alejaba de nueva cuenta a la caja

Cuando se hubo ido, Sakura observó su entorno y esperó que no hubiera nadie. Después, con sumo cuidado y agilidad, guardó el libro en su bolso y se apresuró a salir del lugar

Nadie se dio cuenta

Ya afuera, trató de alejarse un poco del establecimiento, para evitar llamar a atención, y en su discreta huida, se topó con una figura amable y apresurada

-Logan?- llamó al individuo, quien se detuvo al instante –qué haces aquí?

-De. . .compras- mintió –y usted?

-También. Y cómo has estado? Aún sigues en esa secta?- le preguntó ella refiriéndose a todo ese asunto de la magia, provocando en Logan una bella risita

-No es secta, señorita Sakura. Y si, estoy ahí aún

-Y sólo vienes tu?- preguntó sospechosa

-Si. . .

-Ah. . .hace unos minutos me pareció ver a Li. . . no vienes con él?

El chico pareció nervioso. Y más porque a lo lejos le veían penetrantemente, unos ojos casi asesinos

-No, claro que no, pero si gusta cuando lo vea le doy sus saludos- ofreció amablemente

-No, así está bien

-Debo irme, señorita, fue un gran placer verla de nuevo- se despidió él con una sonrisa galante

-Cuídate Logan

El joven se alejó rápidamente hacia Li y otros individuos que se encontraban a unos pasos más

-Eres un idiota!- le reprendió Li –cómo puedes exponerte de tal manera ante ella?

-Pero si a ti también te vio- trató de defenderse

-Pero es diferente, Logan, por el simple hecho de que yo tengo mucho más que ver en este asunto, y tú eres simplemente un principiante, ajeno a la situación

Se alejaron, dejando un poco atrás a Logan, quien enviaba miradas matadoras a Li, que caminaba orgulloso e imponente delante del él

"Todo se paga. . .Li" pensó, y comenzó a seguirlos

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-Porqué te saliste?- preguntó Tomoyo apareciendo sorpresivamente

-Em. . . había demasiada gente allá adentro. . .me estaba sofocando

Tomoyo alzó una ceja incrédula, pero lo olvidó pronto. Se sentaron en una banca. No tardaban en cerrar el centro comercial, pues sobre la enorme ciudad ya se extendía el oscuro cielo

-Y con quién hablabas, Sakura?

O.OU

En verdad que Tomoyo era demasiado perceptiva

-Con el. . .empleado de un cliente muy importante de la empresa- mintió, y trató de cambiar de conversación rápidamente –y tu que compraste?

-Pues. . .- Tomoyo sacó el libro que había conseguido, mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su bello rostro –Este! "Guía de la mujer perfecta"!

A Sakura le surgió una gota en la nuca

-Qué?- preguntó la amatista

-De verdad crees que eso te pueda ayudar?- Tomoyo rió graciosamente ante el comentario de su amiga

-Jamás me serviría un libro así, de hecho, ni siquiera me agrada

-Entonces porqué lo compraste?

-Porque. . .me imaginé que necesitabas que alguien distrajera a los empleados mientras tu salías

Sakura quedó como en shock. Cómo pudo darse cuenta?

-Por cierto, me da gusto que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas- agregó su bella amiga poniéndose de pie –será mejor que nos vayamos, no tardan en cerrar el lugar

Su rostro estaba iluminado por un amplia sonrisa, mientras extendía la mano a su amiga. Y juntas abandonaron el lugar

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

-De acuerdo, veamos, cómo se abrirá este libro?- se preguntó Sakura

Se encontraba en su departamento. El elegante peinado que tenía había dado paso al cabello suelto que llevaba ahora Sakura. El costoso traje lo había reemplazado por un camisón de seda color rosa claro, no había ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir más joven de lo que se veía siempre.

La quietud de su departamento lujoso era acogedora. Vivía sola, completamente. Y le encantaba esa comodidad.

Inspeccionaba el libro sentada en la elegante sala, de muebles de piel color crema y alfombra blanca.

No encontraba forma de abrirlo. Trató con un alambre, pero no había forma de insertarlo, ni siquiera con un alfiler.

Así que decidió dejarlo a un lado, en lo que se le ocurría qué hacer.

Observó la noche a través del enorme ventanal que se extendía frente a ella. Por desgracia, las estrellas no se veían en el cielo de Tokio, ya que había demasiada luz artificial por las noches, y ver las estrellas era de lo que más le gustaba hacer.

De repente, le vino un recuerdo a la mente

: Flash Back:

_-Pequeña Sakura, aquí está tu regalo- anunció con entusiasmo el señor Kinomoto._

_Cumpleaños número siete_

_La pequeña casa estaba inundada de alegría. Aunque sólo se encontraban Sakura, su hermano, su padre y su inseparable amiga Tomoyo_

_-Pero aún no ha mordido el pastel- recalcó su hermano_

_-Y no lo haré, Touya siempre me empuja sobre el pastel- se quejó la pequeña se ojazos verdes_

_-Y siempre pareces un monstruo con crema de chantillí- se burló el chico, haciendo enojar más a la pequeña_

_-Este año no habrá mordida- anunció el padre, mientras Sakura sonreía triunfal –Y será mejor que habrás tu regalo_

_La niña se apresuró a desenvolver la pequeña caja, para después revelar su contenido: un hermoso collar que tenía un pequeñísima esmeralda en el centro, de hermoso y extraño brillo_

_-Es hermosa!- exclamó fascinada Sakura_

_-Tu madre te la obsequia. Antes de morir, me pidió que te la entregara cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para cuidarla- explicó u padre_

_-Pero estoy seguro de que la extraviarás como todo- dijo su hermano, ganándose con ello un terrible pisotón por parte de su hermana_

_-Muchas gracias, papá y mamá!- exclamó abrazando a su padre, mientras Touya se retorcía de dolor _

: Fin Flash Back:

-La esmeralda!- exclamó Sakura de repente, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su habitación

Instantes después, volvió con ese pequeño collar, y probó la esmeralda en el pequeño broche del libro.

Al instante, se escuchó un suave clic, mientras el seguro del libro cedía, permitiendo el acceso a sus páginas

Sakura sonrió. Demasiada coincidencia? O simplemente todo estaba predestinado. . .?

El olor del libro era exquisito. Las páginas estaban escritas con perfecta caligrafía, haciendo juego con las hojas gruesas y amarillas.

Comenzó a leer una página al azar

. . .Me han explicado la cuestión de las esmeraldas. Parece que es mi deber cuidar de su equilibrio, si no lo hago, ese equilibrio puede romperse, dejando penetrar las fuerzas malignas a la tierra, provocando el caos entre los seres humanos, y en el peor de los casos, si se apoderan de las esmeraldas, será muy difícil detener esas fuerzas. . .

_De cualquier forma, estoy segura de que mientras estén bien cuidadas, no pasará nada malo, así hasta que alguien venga a ocupar mi lugar, como yo, en el lugar de mi padre._

_Mi padre dice que esas esmeraldas se encuentran en diversas partes de la Tierra, escondidas, protegiendo las entradas a otras dimensiones. . ., muy pronto me dirá donde está su localización. . ._

Sakura decidió leer más atrás. No entendía quien escribía aquél libro, que parecía más bien ser un diario

Hoy mi padre me ha informado que tengo una misión muy importante. Proteger y cuidar el bien de todos. . . Y eso me ha puesto demasiado triste. No debería decir esto, pero no quiero hacerme cargo de una misión tan importante y absorbente. Además, mi padre, Clow, me ha informado que jamás podré salir del territorio del palacio, a menos que sea por medio de la magia, pero él jamás me dejará, a menos que sea una misión importante. . .Ahora no tengo ninguna esperanza. Sé que jamás podré tener mi propia familia, y mucho menos enamorarme. Aunque, si alguna vez llegara a tener hijos, me encantaría que mi hija se llamara. . .Sakura

Sakura detuvo su lectura. No comprendía mucho, pero con lo poco, se percataba de que quien escribía era su madre.

Le dio cierta tristeza el pensar que su madre fue infeliz durante algún tiempo, al saber que jamás amaría y jamás sería amada por un hombre que no fuera su padre.

Un momento! Entonces, porqué el libro tenía grabado el nombre de Clow? Quizá por el apellido de soltera de su madre?

A diferencia de cómo ella pensaba, esto comenzaba a ponerse más confuso. Prácticamente sus antepasados eran unos desconocidos para ella. Y a decir verdad, deseaba investigar más a fondo.

Pero, le diría a Touya? Últimamente estaba muy enojado con ella, y realmente no sabría si entendería, porque ni ella lo entendía. Decidió darle tiempo al tiempo, e investigar más en el diario que su madre de alguna forma le había heredado. Ya después le diría a su hermano con calma.

De pronto, su departamento quedó en completa oscuridad. Sólo la luz del exterior iluminaba un poco.

Se levantó para ir en búsqueda de una linterna. Y al encenderla, apareció frente a ella una figura aterradora. Una criatura que parecía un murciélago de su tamaño le mostraba sus inmensas fauces.

Sakura no podía gritar, estaba terriblemente asustada ante ese fenómeno salido de quien sabe donde.

El horrible monstruo se acercaba a ella con lentitud, mientras la chica retrocedía. Hasta que ya no quedó más camino detrás de ella más que la pared. Lágrimas de miedo cruzaban sus mejillas, implorando al cielo que le ayudara.

Entonces, justo cuando el horrible murciélago se iba a abalanzar contra ella, un fino florero se impactó contra la fea cabeza de la criatura.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de la criatura, Sakura corrió a la puerta principal, lista para escapar, pero extrañamente no podía abrirla. Comenzó a desesperarse, y gritó fuertemente, implorando que alguien del otro lado de su puerta la escuchara. Pero pronto recordó que ella vivía en el último piso, y era el único departamento de ese exclusivo conjunto domiciliario

Con temor volteó a su espalda, y con la poca luz, pudo ver que la criatura se acercaba tambaleante a ella. Así que con la adrenalina al 100 buscó cualquier otro objeto para lanzárselo al fenómeno.

Encontró una hermosa figura que había comprado en 5000 dls., y no le importó, simplemente arrojó el objeto (que era de hierro), a la criatura, y sin esperar nada más, se echó a correr rumbo a su patio de servicio, donde habían unas escaleras para subir al techo del edificio. Quizá estando ahí, y con tanta luz artificial, la espeluznante criatura se asustara y huiría.

Subió con una habilidad sorprendente, y estando en el techo, se escondió entre los depósitos de agua

Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de contener su miedo. Y aún lágrimas surgían de sus verdes ojos.

Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a llegar la calma, ya que la criatura parecía haber huido. Así que con cuidado, asomó la cabeza por encima de los depósitos. Aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho, ya que sus ojos volvieron a toparse con esa figura, que era más horripilante cuando había más luz.

Gritó despavorida, mientras corría en dirección contraria a la criatura, tratando de huir lo más pronto posible.

Pero, aunque tratara de correr, no podía llegar muy lejos, porque su camino siempre estaba limitado, se acababa cuando llegaba al borde de la azotea.

Exhausta de pedir auxilio al cielo, y de correr sin sentido alguno, volteó y le enfrentó a la horrible criatura.

Esperaba cualquier cosa. . .hasta la muerte. Aunque no se explicaba qué diablos era eso. . .lo que sea, ni de dónde había salido.

Vio a la criatura, era horrible, y el llanto quería hacerla presa, mientras el animal se acercaba a ella, con una lentitud desesperante

Al quedar frente a ella, el animal levantó la garra delantera, listo para embestir a Sakura. . .una embestida peligrosa, ya que detrás de ella no había nada, sólo el precipicio, y pisos más abajo, la ciudad

Sería una caída muy dolorosa, y quizá no sobreviviría. . . y no había hecho mucho aún

Su familia vino a su mente en ese momento. . .no podía morir dejándolos así. Entonces, sintió un dolor penetrante en su hombro derecho. Un dolor quemante que le hizo proferir un fuertísimo grito. Cuando vio a su hombro, se percató que sangraba profusamente, manchando su bello camisón de seda. Y en la garra del animal goteaba su sangre también

La criatura se preparaba para otro ataque, cuando una voz firme y suave la llamó desde atrás.

Sakura también volteó, y se sorprendió, y alegró, al ver a Li ahí, con porte victorioso y orgulloso, con su cabello revoloteando al viento al igual que la gabardina que llevaba. Jamás le había dado tanto gusto verlo.

El animal decidió dejar a Sakura, para dirigirse a donde Li estaba, pero antes de eso, levantó de nuevo su garra y con un fuerte golpe, arrojó a Sakura al vacío, quien presa del pánico gritó, con la creencia de que sería su último grito en vida.

-Li!- gritó aterrada, mientras el chico comenzaba a correr a donde ella había caído, pero la criatura le impidió avanzar más

Shaoran observó profundamente al enorme murciélago. Antes había leído de criaturas como ésta, aunque jamás creyó enfrentarse a una. De cualquier manera, también había leído que eran muy fácil de ahuyentarlas

Sacó una enorme espada, con un dragón en la empuñadura. La espada refulgía hermosamente con la poca luz que había, mientras Li se preparaba para hacer gala a sus habilidades de espadachín.

Mientras tanto, Sakura colgaba del borde de la azotea. . .sabía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo, porque el dolor de su hombro comenzaba a ser insoportable

-Li. . .- gimió –apresúrate

Li rodó los ojos.

-Tendré que acabar rápido contigo- le dijo a la criatura, mientras él mismo se lamentaba de no poder demostrar lo bueno que era

Realizó un conjuro mental, mientras su espada brillaba en un tono azulado. Cuando llegó a un punto, Li dejó escapar aquella magia en dirección a la bestia, quien al recibir ese golpe, huyó despavorida, volando el cielo de Tokio

Li sonrió ante su triunfo, mientras veía como ese animal volaba por tenerle miedo

-Li!- escuchó que le volvía a llamar Sakura, así que se dirigió a ella

Sakura no aguantaba más, así que dando una última mirada a su mundo, se soltó del borde del techo, esperando resignada la venida de la muerte

Pero justo cuando se soltó, sintió que una mano fuerte aferraba la suya. Y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la maravillosa mirada de Li

-Sujétate- le ordenó –te subiré

El viento los acariciaba a ambos. . .aunque el corto camisón de ella no era lo más indicado en ese momento

Sakura no podía dejar de observar los bellos ojos de Li

-Que hermosos ojos. . .- susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shaoran escuchara y se sonrojara

Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró poner a Sakura a salvo, cerca de él. Sakura respiró aliviada, y acto seguido cayó rendida, desmayada, en el techo de su propia casa, y teniendo a Shaoran Li como custodio, quien la observaba, y por primera vez, admiraba su belleza. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Continuará. . .

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Hola, eh vuelto!

Jaja, jamás creí que terminaría este capítulo, porque no me llegaba la inspiración, pero a final de cuentas surgió más de lo que tenía previsto.

Espero que les guste la actualización, como se darán cuenta, los enredos poco a poco se están solucionando, y bueno, espero que sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias a quien me deja rr, y no olviden de hacerlo oky? Para ver cómo les va gustando la historia si?

**Serenity-princess:** me agrada escuchar (o leer) que te gusta lo que escribo, es un gran honor el que me haces, y espero no decepcionarte. Jaja, y la historia de donde se me ocurrió, no lo sé, creo que fue un día de ocio, cuando no tienes nada en que pensar, jaja. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, si no, házmelo saber oky? Gracias!

**Riza-trisha:** hola linda, que bueno que me escribes, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado rr la vez pasada, se reciben a cualquier tiempo, jeje. Qué bueno que te gusta mi historia, jaja, y espero que te parezca más interesante, ojalá disfrutes el capítulo. Cuídate mucho si, muchas gracias!

**Celina Sosa:** hola, que bueno tenerte por aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste la actualización. Nos vemos pronto

**Paula:** Hola linda, disculpa si escribí mal tu nick, pero es que no puedo encontrar el arroba ni corazoncito en mi compu. . .jaja, sorry. Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero no decepcionarte después, de cualquier forma, tu dímelo si? Cuídate mucho, y muchas gracias!

**Ayin:** hola amiguita! Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Jaja, y siii, es más interesante cuando cambian de personalidad, aunque Shaoran jamás dejará de ser lindo! Si tan sólo existiera un hombre como él. . . n.n, jaja, estoy delirando, lo sé. Espero que te siga agradando la historia, y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Shady10:** sólo espero que la historia no te decepcione, jaja, y si, creo que si me empeño en ponerla como mala, pero las malas son agradables, jaja. De cualquier forma, si sientes que le falta algo a la historia, no dudes en decírmelo, si? Gracias!

**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li:** hola, qué bien que te haya gustado mi historia, sólo espero que lo siga haciendo. Gracias por tu comentario y no olvides seguir escribiendo ehhhhh?

Y muchas gracias de nuevo, ojalá les guste la actualización.

Hasta lueguito!


End file.
